gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:GoT Wiki daily site views
The Administrators' toolbar has this feature that displays how many daily "views" the wiki has for the past week. I'm not certain if "views" means "views of any page on the wiki" or "unique IP address visitors" (i.e. if one person reads a hundred pages, does that count as 1 or 100?) Still, it's a general measure of how popular the wiki seems to be. In general for the past year, during the active season when new episodes were airing in Season 4, we had between 2.5 and 3 million views a day. Season 4 finale night it was up to 3.2 million views. In the off season since, we've still averaged anywhere between 250,000 and 300,000 on a given day (sometimes a little more, i.e. when new casting announcements came out of San Diego Comic Con). Now the view-count isn't archived for more than one week, so I thought it might be informative to keep a running list.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:20, February 3, 2015 (UTC) 2015 Season 4 Off-Season *Jan 27 284K *Jan 28 269.3K *Jan 29 248.6K *Jan 30 297.2K - release of the first Season 5 trailer causes view-count to jump 100 K *Jan 31 372.4K *Feb 01 373.4K *Feb 02 323.2K *Feb 06 302.1K *Feb 07 317.6K *Feb 08 366.6K *Feb 09 300.3K *Feb 10 313.7K *Feb 11 299.3K *Feb 12 290K *Feb 13 268K *Feb 14 276.4K *Feb 27 255.6K *Feb 28 267K *Mar 01 332.2K *Mar 02 313.1K *Mar 03 289.9K *Mar 04 275K *Mar 19 354.1K *Mar 20 322.9K *Mar 21 334.1K *Mar 22 442.6K *Mar 23 416.4K *Mar 24 385.6K *Mar 25 391.9K *Mar 28 384.7K *Mar 29 511.8K *Mar 30 475.1K *Mar 31 402.6K *Apr 01 391.4K *Apr 02 395.5K *Apr 03 427.2K *Apr 04 422.4K *Apr 05 545.5K *Apr 06 605K *Apr 07 528K *Apr 08 526.9K *Apr 10 487.8K *Apr 11 481.6K Season 5 *Apr 12 1.1 Million - (Season 5 premiere night) *Apr 13 1.8 Million *Apr 15 891.9K *Apr 16 736K *Apr 17 634.5K *Apr 18 604.2K *April 19 707.3K- episode 2 *April 20 1.1 Million *April 21 786.3K *Apr 23 560.4K *Apr 24 479.8K *Apr 25 461.5K *Apr 26 557.8K - episode 3 *Apr 27 1 million *Apr 28 744.6K *Apr 29 572.1K *Apr 30 502.4K *May 01 464.1K *May 02 424.9K *May 03 424.9K - episode 4 *May 04 1 Million *May 05 747.9K *May 06 558.9K *May 07 483.9K *May 08 483K *May 09 397.2K *May 10 456.8K 0 episode 5 **Note: The first four episodes of Season 5 leaked out online around the time of the premiere; HBO had sent out screener copies of the first four episodes, and someone copied theirs and put it on the internet. The TV ratings seem to have taken a slight dip as a result. Looking at these numbers, that seems to explain why the day-after ratings surge for each episode on Mondays declined from 1.8 to 1.1 to 1 million...only to then increase back to 1.4 million after episode 5, despite the fact that it wasn't a massive cliffhanger, compared to even episode 4. *May 11 1.4 million *May 12 902.6K *May 13 623.2K *May 14 530.4K *May 15 453.7K *May 16 446.2K *May 31 642.7K - episode 8 "Hardhome" airs *Jun 01 2.6 million *Jun 02 2 million *Jun 03 1.4 million *Jun 04 1.1 million *Jun 05 869.2K *Jun 06 711.8K *Jun 07 817.7K - episode 9 airs, Shireen dies *Jun 08 2.1 million *Jun 09 1.5 million